


The Adagio to My Opera

by secretlylovingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlylovingexo/pseuds/secretlylovingexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Jongin thinks Baekhyun is cute? He also thinks that Kyungsoo is cute? Owhh, naughty Jongin’s heart is naughty.<br/>And Jongin still doesn’t know that Baekhyun is Kyungsoo’s friend? What would their relationship become?</p><p>Don’t forget how Chanyeol said he likes Baekhyun when he was drunk. Well, maybe our Jongin here just too drunk too remember about it?<br/>How will the story develop?<br/>Curious?<br/>Give me some reviews! <3</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

**CH. 1: PROLOGUE**

 

Jongin is perfection. At least, that’s what’ve always been on Kyungsoo’s mind in these past few years.

The boy who is younger than him, but taller and more muscular. His smile is an oase for Kyungsoo’s dying heart. Not to mention, his passion for dancing is what moves Kyungsoo’s voice to highest note it could reached.

Singing while thinking about Jongin always ended up with him being praised by his vocal teacher, and it satisfied him more than anything. It shows how big Jongin’s influence is in his life. Because singing is his whole life. Before Jongin came and ruined his life priority more than a man should be.

There were days, when Kyungsoo would spend his entire days thinking about Jongin. What Jongin did besides dancing. Did he ever saw the younger man do anything so passionately other than dancing? Never.

Even when he goes on a date with some girls Kyungsoo knows, Jongin would bring her to a ballet show, or jazz dance club. Sometimes, it his girlfriend who ended up leaving the date because they are bored. But, sometimes, it’s Jongin who leaves the girl because she didn’t like the ballet show or insulting the man dancer.

How would Kyungsoo knows all about this? Oh, Kyungsoo knows. He knows all about Jongin. He has been with Jongin as long as he could remember. He stays besides Jongin since they were on diapers until now they were big enough to make some girl pregnant. And yes, he knows Jongin’s passion. He even knows about how fragile Jongin is, and how desperate the boy to finally find someone who understand his passion towards dance that seems a little bit too much for all the other girl he dated.

Jongin is a genius. Jongin knows everything about dance including the history, ancient technique, and many things. Sadly, Jongin doesn’t know anything about love. Jongin doesn’t even know that, the one his heart actually wait for, have always been there besides him. Listen to his every whimp and broken hearted story. Listen to him with everlasting love and lust, always ready to devour him anytime but wait anyway. Doesn’t have the heart to force the boy. Doesn’t have the courage to confess his feelings too.

If anything, it’s Kyungsoo himself who decided he won’t let his feelings known by the younger boy. So Kyungsoo just stays beside him, until they graduated—Jongin is younger but also smarter so he skipped one year—high school and walk on their own path. Kyungsoo keeps singing in a well-known public theater right after he graduated. Someone eventually found his gifted voice and scouted him directly. Not that Jongin didn’t. He got scouted and even sent to renowned dancing school abroad free of tuition. Graduation day is the last day Kyungsoo ever saw the boy he loves and the day he closed his heart to anyone.

*****

 

 

 

 


	2. Spring Time

 

 

*******************************

 

It’s spring time in London, and Jongin stand before his school building in awe. He couldn’t believe he finally graduated from this great school. Three years have passed since he leave Seoul to study more about dancing, and it feels like it’s just yesterday.

“Oiii, Jongiin!!” The called man turn his body to saw the caller.

“Ahh, Lay! What’s up, man?” he gives the man named Lay a little wave before he continue starring at the huge gate with two gargoyles on both sides.

“Nothing. Just want to checked up on you. Cold, man. Cold. You’re leaving today and you didn’t have even a single mind to say goodbye to your friends? Cold, man. Really.”

Jongin chuckled at the man who now stand besides him. Lay, the pale sweet man with deep dimple on his cheek that claimed to be his friend is a good man. He is the first friend Jongin got here in London. And actually Jongin did have a mind to say goodbye to him. But it always fun to teases the other man like this. Lay has always been sensitive when it comes to friendship while Jongin himself doesn’t really understand how friendship actually works. So he just go with Lay’s flow.

Afterall, the only friend he has before coming to London is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. How’s he doing really? He has been hoping that he would received something from Kyungsoo before going. Or, while he is abroad. But none of them he received from the smaller boy. He wonder, is he still small? Is he still singing?

Kyungsoo’s voice.

Kyungsoo’s voice has always been the most beautiful voice for him. Sometimes, he would dance while thinking about Kyungsoo’s beatiful lullaby he would sing to him after he broke up. It always succeed calming Jongin, the soothe voice of him. But never would he tell the smaller boy about this. This is something he likes to keep by himself.

 _How’s he doing right now?_  Jongin asked to himself again.  _Will I meet him when I got back to Seoul?_

That’s something he must found out himself after he arrived at Seoul. For now, let’s just have a goodbye party for this good friend over here. Jongin glances over Lay who still fake his sobbing sound and tell Jongin over and over again about how cold he is. Jongin sighed.

“Oi, Lay,...why don’t you call the other. We’re gonna eating out tonight. Don’t forget to tell the dorm mama that we’re gonna be late. I’m gonna treat you guys in that Korean Food restaurant you guys love.”

Lay stopped his fake sobbing and raise his head in smile. Making his dimple soaked deeper on his sweet pale cheek. “Really?” he asked.

Jongin rolled his eyes at how childish his friend could be and nodded while grinning widely. 

It doesn’t take too long after that before Lay come back with his other two friends named Sehun and Chanyeol. All of them grinning stupidly at Jongin. Nothing could beat a treat from a friend, that’s what they always said to him. Jongin could only gives them gawky smile and hope they wouldn’t dig a hole on his wallet.

At the restaurant, the four boys talked and laughed as hard as they can, remembering it could be their last time to meet with Jongin. Chanyeol is a Korean too, but his family lives in London, so he basically won’t go back to Korea after he finished his study. While Sehun is an independent rich boys who delusionally think that a noble like him is supposedly live in London for the rest of his life. Lay is getting back, but his home is in China. So yeah, after a year after Jongin left them—because once again, Jongin skipped a year—they too, will graduate and God knows how they would see each other soon after that.

In the middle of drinking and laughing, Sehun weirdly said, “Ah, don’t you know that currently Chanyeol is in love with some Korean singer?” he said that and laugh again after that, hitting the table as hard as he could.

Jongin heart skipped a little faster after he hears the word ‘singer’. His mind slightly dig deeper into his memory and one name crossed his mind in a split second but disappear again.

His laugh’s going wryly as he gulping hard and asked, “Really? Which singer? Maybe I would know, don’t you think?”

Sehun stopped laughing. “You? How would you know a Korean singer when all you think all the time is dancing?” and then laugh again at his own words saying is he genius at pun or something.

Jongin shook his shoulder. He grabbed a drink and laugh again with them.

But Sehun stopped again, “Aaahh, what is his name again? His name is funny. Like a note. What is it again?” he said.

Chanyeol hit Sehun’s head and said, “Stop it, man! I told you, I didn’t fall in love with him!!”

“Ahhh!!! Do!!! Do Kyungsoo!! HAHAHAHA, isn’t his name funny?” Sehun laughed again. This time, harder. And Chanyeol hit his head again, harder.

Lay who’s a silent drunken giggling like crazy watching all of his friends crazily laugh over a name he didn’t really hear.

But Jongin has stopped laughing a while ago, as he heard that name slipped out of Sehun’s lips.

 _Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo is a singer now? Is he even the same Kyungsoo he knew?_ He hummed. But too drunk to really give it a thought.

“Okay, man! I didn’t like Kyungsoo. I just really like his voice. His voice is soooooo soothing! I want to accompany him singing with my guitar.” Chanyeol mumbled in his drunk state, and Sehun got out a little “Whatever, man! Don’t care!” and laugh hard again.

“It’s true dude!! Stop pestering me like that. The one I love is Kyungsoo’s duet. What is his name again? Angel? Ohh, no, his name is Baekhyun I guess. I forgot. Where am I again?” and with that, Chanyeol’s face fell on the table surface and Sehun stopped laughing only to observe the scene and then laughed even harder.

“He’s crazy! He’s dead drunk!!” Sehun laughed annoyingly harder so the shop manager finally comes to them and asked them to be quiet or just finished their dinner and leave.

Jongin who’s half-drunk and half-awake finally think they won’t calmed down in a few minutes so decided to pay their bill and leave together dragging Chanyeol on his back. They all arrived at the dorm and go to Jongin’s room straightly after they got inside. They practically just piled up their body there and sleep right away.

****

It’s springtime and Seoul spring festivals is right around the corner. It’s pretty much the busiest time in the beginning of the year for all performers. Kyungsoo sighed deeply imagining how tight his schedule would be around the end of March and in the whole April.

“What’s with that face buddy? Haven’t eat or something?” Baekhyun who notices his sighed earlier comes to him and patted him in his shoulder.

“Nothing, Baek.” He sighed again. “Never in my life I ever run out of food. But I always run out of time to enjoy it.”

Baekhyun giggles. “Well at least you eat, buddy. Be grateful at least for that.”

“I am grateful. I’m just a little weary. If only I knew, being a singer is tiresome, I wouldn’t ever want to be one from the beginning.” And Baekhyun frowned at what his bestfriend slash duet partner said.

“Well, thank God I’m not some sing genius that get scouted when I’m seventeen. Or else, my life would be as bitter as him.” Said Baekhyun, pretended to speak to God, as if he believes one. What’s with Kyungsoo and his mood today. Baekhyun is not in a good mood either after what happened last night with his last fuck-buddy, but as he tried to keep his tone down, the man in front of him clearly didn’t have the same intention as him.

 “I won’t be this bitter if my duet partner could at least comfort me when I’m in need. Not wiggle his ass here and there to every hot guy he met.” Kyungoo’s eyes narrowed at his bestfriend. “I’d rather be bitter and alone.”

And that’s it, Baekhyun snapped, “Wow, buddy! At least I’m not some bitter man trying to shut his asshole from another man, because he could never get over his first love and exhaust his voice crazily just to forget the man but never really could.”

Kyungsoo’s big eyes clearly shows how hurt he is, but again he answered, “And I thank you, to remind me the real reason I shut my asshole and didn’t stop singing in the first place.”

After that, he got out the room, leaving Baekhyun alone. Regretting the things he just said to the smaller man.

He bites his own lips, realizing he just opened an unhealed wound that still lingered on his bestfriend’s heart even after all this time. No matter how angry he is, he should’ve never said those things.

He ran to catch up with Kyungsoo and he found the man squatting down agains the wall in their apartement hallway. Face down against his crossed arms over his knees.

So he sits there, beside him, and stay silent. Afterall, a simple ‘sorry’ couldn’t really describe the guilt he felt.

After a while, Kyungsoo raised his head and stare at the wall across of him. Baekhyun tilt his head to see his bestfriend’s face. There is a trace of tears right there, and Baekhyun felt even more guilt punch him right in the heart. His hands run through the other man’s shoulder. He murmured a little ‘sorry’ even though he knows it won’t be enough.

“You know, I’ve always thankful I keep you around. Somehow, you keep me sane, even with that bitter mouth of yours. At least, I’m angry, or sad around you. Or annoyed.” He giggles but the voice’s trembling. “Three years without him, and what I think about everytime I sing is always his face, his body, his dancing figure, and all of him. I wonder why I haven’t gone crazy yet. It’s not normal, this obssession. And then again,  I think I would’ve gone mad already if you’re not here.”

He said that and tilt his head to Baekhyun, who looked at him worriedly, and forced his smile.

“I’m sorry, I’m not in a good mood earlier. I don’t know why I did, I just felt something is wrong. Its like everything is wrong. And I just take it out on you. Sorry Baekkie.” After saying that, he sobs again. This time, Baekhyun extend his hand to pull the smaller man into his embrace. His heart couldn’t take it as Kyungsoo’s crying voice is getting harsher and harsher. He finally join and cried together with him. Feeling the same loneliness Kyungsoo’s felt.

“Famous and rich we are, happy we are not. Aren’t we both pathetic, Soo?” he wiped his tears carefully, afraid to ruin his eyeliner. Kyungsoo nods and curls deeper into his bestfriends embrace.

That night, they ordered themselves two big boxes of pizza and beef spaghetti. They ate while watching their favorite variety show, EXO’s Showtime, on cable TV. And when their stomach finally full and they’re tired from laughing, they fall asleep holding each other hands and sleep peacefully.

****


	3. Kim Jongin

 

****

**Chapter 3: Kim Jongin**

 

Kim Jongin never hate Seoul. Seoul has only been so good to him. That’s what came to his mind the first time he set foot again in Seoul after a long time. He took a little of the morning air with a deep breath and let it out full of determination.

 _I’m back, Seoul_ , he whispered then smiling in satisfied.

Unfortunately, the moment he realized where his first destination today is, the smile on his face turned into a frown. Business talk, bond with money and contract with an institution, is not something Jongin favor. But this is something he has to pay for his study abroad. Yes, to be honest, the tuition is not necessarily free. Jongin just doesn’t need to pay it with money. But with working contract for 2 years in a renowned entertainment company in Seoul.

After he got all of his luggage items, he grab a taxi and ask the driver to go to his apartement first. Yes, he even got an apartement for himself. Well, it’s basically on the very top of the apartement building. Yes, a penthouse. Can you imagine? Jongin himself amazed at the fact.

So the contract he signed three years ago is about him, going to school abroad, free of tuition and all living expense in London. But as a replacement, he has to work for the entertainment company for 2 years, after that it’s up to him whether he want to continue or not. As the contract binder, he got himself a sport car, and 5 years rented penthouse from the company as an advanced earnings.

It’s something to be honest. Some company scouted him three years ago, but none of them dare to gamble this much for his dancing skill. So chose this company and gambled as much into his future.

The truck that brings all of his belonging from his apartement in London has arrived yesterday night, so his living room’s full of boxes right now. But Jongin’s too tired to give a shit about this messy living room, so he just sit there on the sofa that still wrapped in transparant plastic and give his head a little rest before moving again to his first appointment in Seoul.

After Jongin felt he has enough rest, he got up and grabbed his black leather jacket, wallet and phone and got into the elevator. Its still felt weird to leave the house in an elevator. He even got an elevator access to basement where the sport car, correction,  _his_  sport car were parked by the company’s errand man. But no, today he’s not going to use it. In fact, he didn’t really know, when he would actually use it. Oh yes, he could drive. But driving has never been in his favor. He prefer taxi. He just has to sit there, tell the driver where, and pay. That’s it.

So here he is, sitting on the back seat of a cab. Heading to the company office he’s going to work for from now on.

Along the way, he observed how far Seoul has changed and it doesn’t change much. Maybe that’s because even when he’s gone, Seoul is already a modern city that doesn’t need any major changing. The only change he actually realize is some public ads, whether it’s on the big billboard or on the bus.

As he looked carefully into some billboard, his eyes caught an image of two people on pretty much half of the billboards around him.

A duo-band named ‘Angels’.

‘Angels’? Where has he heard of that name?

And one of the face looks very familiar to him.

That face...that face...... Who is it?

 _No way!!_   _It’s him, isn’t it?_  He thinks in surprised when he finally remember the face.  _It’s Kyungsoo. It’s Do Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo is a famous singer now? Wow, this is something, Jongin thinks. A smirk grew wider on his face unconsciously.

His last memory of the smaller boys was around three years ago on the morning of their graduation. He’s so different in that ads. No wonder he’s having a hard time remembering the boy.

He remember how a small dark-haired boy wearing two big-cute-eyes used to passed through his house’s gate every morning. How he always, greet him ‘Good morning!’ and smiles through his eyes. Jongin always loves how Kyungsoo big eyes are able to communicate better then his full-plump lips.

For Jongin, Kyungsoo is the only friend that stays, even in his worst condition. Kyungsoo always there when he broke up, when he was weary, and when dancing has become too much for him.

Dance is not always a good thing for Jongin despite his passion towards it. The fact that he sometimes find it hard to master some moves is frustrating, and that’s when he hates dancing the most. No, even a genius dancer—people said—like him have some problems with moves. And yes, Kyungsoo has always been there cheering him up when he’s down. Listening to him, when his girlfriend won’t. Crying for him, when he himself is too dry to cry. And, ......wait, wait, wait. Is he always been this important? Jongin tilted his head.

“Sir, we have arrived at your destination.” suddenly the driver called on him.

Right, he’s here. He sighed.

He pays the driver, got off the taxi and then trot his way into the building half-heartedly.

The building itself is pretty nice. A grand luxury 8-story building, set in the center of Seoul business district. On the top-left corner of it, there is a huge iron letters spelled “SM Entertainment” patched onto the glass surface of the building.

To the receptionist Jongin heading, and ask her to meet his guarantor, named Lee Soo Man. At first, Jongin didn’t really understand why the receptionist look at him with a weird expression. But, as he’s standing in front of Lee Soo Man’s room’s door, he understands.

The door has “Lee Soo Man – Owner” letters engraved on to the golden plat. The receptionist might guessed who Jongin is to be able to meet this very top person, personally.

Then, Jongin knocked twice, and took a very deep breath, trying to be cool about this.

“Come in!” called the voice from inside the room. So he came in, as polite as he could, and bowed his head to greet the man.

“Hello, Mister Lee. I’m Kim Jongin. I’m sorry I just have the chance to greet you after you’ve become my guarantor for three years. I’m here to talk about further plan in our agreement.” He said in a really polite manner, but deep down he sighed. Tired of formality.

“Welcome, Jongin-ah. I’m glad you’re finally be able to step foots on this building. Once again, welcome to SM. I assumed you still remembered our contract traits, yes?” said the man who’s very much older than Jongin.

“Of course, Mr Lee.” Said Jongin.  _How could I forget?_

“Good then, good,” he nodded in satisfied. “Why don’t you sit...” hands pointed on a chair in front of him, “...so we could have a long talk?”

So sits Jongin do.

“Well, well, Jongin-ah. I believe your skill is better now, than three years ago. So I’ve appointed you, to direct your own idol group consists of five person, including yourself. I’ve already choose the other boys besides you, so you could skipped that detail and don’t worry, you will be pleased with my selection. Also, you and your men, will be trained specially for your debut in a year. The training time could be less, could be more. It’s all depend on you and your men. Any question so far?”

Jongin blinked his eyes at the elder’s sudden question. He’s too shocked to comprehend the information he just received, leave alone react. So instead of waiting, Lee Soo Man continue his explanation.

“I don’t know if you’re following the news on Seoul’s entertainment industry or not. But right now, I’m a bit cornered by one entertainment company that has always been my biggest competitor so far. WaiJi Entertainment. A lot of it’s artist has gotten more awards than it should be. That’s why, I’ve been preparing many young idols to withstand WaiJi’s idols on Seoul’s music and entertainment stage. One of it, is your group. Any question, again?” Lee Soo Man asked Jongin again.

 “Yes I have, Mr. Lee. According to your explanation I will be debuted after one year—could be less could be more—of preparation. But, if I’m about to debut one year later, would it be to your disadvantages since the contract binded you with me will only last two years? What if I left you after one year debuted and promoting? Also, will I only do some training and preparation for my debut in that one year of preparation? Will I do nothing besides that?”  when Jongin finally able to open his mouth, he didn’t stop his train of thought flying towards the elder. And the elder smiles at him calmly.

“So eager, eh, young man?” he said and smirked. “I will answer your question one by one. First, no, it won’t be to my disadvantages because when you’re debuting, you will have to signed different contract with the one we signed three years ago. Five years is the minimum working duty for an idol’s first contract. So also answering the second question, no, you wouldn’t leave because the new contract would added me another four years to bind you after the old contract dies.”

After making sure Jongin gets his intention, the elder man continues, “Third question, yes, you will do some training and preparation, but no, you won’t do just that. You will start your solo career as a pure-dancer. I even got you schedules already. There is some from dancing event,  or any other event where dance is involved, and the rest is like being the back dancer of the senior idols. It’s all necessary for your preparation too, afterall.” said the elder, satisfied with his own explanation.

Jongin is there, but his logic is going somewhere. Need a few minutes for him to fully understand what this is means for him. And after he came to realization, he tried his best to hold the urge to scream. So this is what many of his friends have tried to tell him years before. About how SM bind people with contracts, another contracts, and another one again. He looked at Mister Lee carefully and just giving the elder a small nod.

They talked for a little bit after that, and then Jongin excuse himself from the room. Mister Lee asked him to take a look around on each floor. He said, his assistant will escort Jongin. Jongin just have to fetch him on his room. After meeting with the assistant and greet him politely, the assistant gives him a small tour, which he didn’t actually listen. His mind is full for others including his future career in this company, but he made sure to give the assistant proper reaction, trying his best not being rude to the poor guy.

As they tour around the second floor, which Jongin—if he’s not mistaken—hear it to be a floor consists of singing classes and recording studios, he suddenly bumped into someone and the poor guy dropped ass-first to the floor.

“Aaaww, it hurts man! Watch your step, big guy!!” the man Jongin bumped into rubbed his nose and his ass because both got hit pretty bad. Nose were kissing Jongin’s solid chest, and asses on to company’s solid floor. Poor guy, Jongin thinks.

“I’m really sorry,” he extend his head to reached the floored guy. “Can you stand? Seriously, I’m really sorry.”

After the guy perfectly stands up, Jongin makes sure he’s okay, and sees that the smaller guy actually pretty cute. He’s cuteness is pretty much of Jongin’s taste. If only he was born as a girl, he thought while offering his hand to introduce himself until the guy reached for it.

“I’m Kim Jongin. I’m gonna work here really soon, so I really hope you won’t stay mad if we ever meet after this. I don’t really want to make an enemy just on my first day here.” He said with his usual shy but playful smile.

“I’m Baekhyun. Nah, don’t worry. That’s just small things. I forget about it already.” The guy who claimed as Baekhyun give him wide rectangular shape of smile. “I hope you will have a good time here in SM. Till we meet again, Jongin.” Said Baekhyun before he walk and disappear into one of the classroom.

 _Is all of SM idols that cute, or it’s just him?_ Jongin thinks and giggled before he finally catch up with Lee Soo Man’s assistant to continue their small tour again.

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jongin thinks Baekhyun is cute? He also thinks that Kyungsoo is cute? Owhh, naughty Jongin’s heart is naughty.  
> And Jongin still doesn’t know that Baekhyun is Kyungsoo’s friend? What would their relationship become?
> 
> Don’t forget how Chanyeol said he likes Baekhyun when he was drunk. Well, maybe our Jongin here just too drunk too remember about it?  
> How will the story develop?  
> Curious?  
> Give me some reviews! <3


End file.
